Animated Atrocities 50
Top Ten Worst Patrick's a Prick episodes was a list of episodes in which Patrick Star is portrayed as a prick. Upload Date: June 20th, 2014 Episodes This is the original top 10, not factoring in two candidates and not factoring in the 5 episodes he had already reviewed; those include "The Splinter", "Stuck in the Wringer", "Pet Sitter Pat", "Restraining Spongebob" and "Smooth Jazz at Bikini Bottom". The latter two were in the Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns video. *Pat No Pay - Patrick's destructive behavior. *I'm With Stupid - Patrick's ungratefulness and rudeness. *Toy Store of Doom - Patrick makes the problem worse. *Karate Star - Although he acknowledges there may have been a point where Patrick lost control, he claims that it was clear that Patrick had been choosing to chop things up earlier. *Patrick's Staycation - Patrick's ungratefulness. *The Googly Artiste - Patrick's behavior as well as how the episode, he found, insulted critics. *Big Sister Sam - Patrick blindly taking Sam's side allowing her to do heinous acts. *Oral Report - Patrick not helping Spongebob at all. *Yours, Mine, and Mine - Patrick's selfishness. *The Card - Patrick's stupidity as well as how the episode revealed that Patrick had been engaging in this activity on purpose. The true list: 10) Karate Star 9) Smooth Jazz at Bikini Bottom 8) Stuck in the Wringer 7) The Google Artiste 6) The Splinter 5) Big Sister Sam 4) Oral Report 3) Yours Mine and Mine 2) The Card 1) Pet Sitter Pat Transcript from “Little Yellow Book”, where Patrick throws a tomato at Squidward. Patrick: Diary reader! Squidward: What?! You read it, too! Clips of “Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom”, “Restraining Spongebob”, “Pet Sitter Pat”, “Stuck in the Wringer”, “Yours, Mine and Mine”, “Oral Report”, “Little Yellow Book”, and “Toy Store of Doom”, with more than one of some of them. What happened to you, man? Your stupidity was charming and funny… Now your stupidity is one of the most insufferable things I have ever seen. I mean, there’s flanderization, and then there’s just…being whatever the hell happened to you! Not only does it feel like you got hit in the head with a shovel about 50 times, but if that wasn’t bad enough, you’re now the biggest asshole this side of Family Guy. You weren’t…always…like that. You were once Spongebob’s best friend. Now it legitimately feels like you hate the guy. Provided you can even feel emotions like hate. If Spongebob doesn’t understand morality, then you don’t fucking care about it. Alright, i’m gonna make a couple of rules this time around. These are gonna be the Top 10 worst episodes of Patrick being either a stupid dumbass, or a jerkish smartass. Of his own volition. And i’m disqualifying episodes where there was a reasonable catalyst, like “Driven to Tears” and “Rule of Dumb”. I’m also disqualifying episodes that I already reviewed, which are “Stuck in the Wringer”, “Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom”, “Restraining Spongebob”, “The Splinter”, and of course, “Pet Sitter Pat”. If you want to see where they’d land if you couldn’t already guess, wait until the end credits. Clips from “Restraining Spongebob”, “Stuck in the Wringer”, “The Splinter” and “Pet Sitter Pat” play over “You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch”. The former is excluded from episodes 9-2. This serves as the interlude throughout the countdown. Dr. Seuss: Your heart’s an empty hole… Your brain is full of spiders, you’ve got garlic in your soul, Mr. Gri-inch! #10 10. Pat No Pay Hey, people saying you wanted a Mr. Krabs torture porn! Be careful what you wish for! You just might get it. Yeah, to start off, we’ve got an episode where Mr. Krabs gets all the torment. And you know what? They still manage to fuck it up! It starts during a slow day at the Krusty Krab, when Patrick comes in, desperately needing a Krabby Patty. So, Mr. Krabs decides to supply him with some Krabby Patties. clip of “One Coarse Meal” Now, normally, what Mr. Krabs does is heinously evil or incredibly stupid. But…trying to push your wares and expecting to be compensated for them isn’t an immoral action. Apparently, the writers disagree with me! After Patrick eats a bunch of extra Krabby Patties, he’s unable to pay for them, because, you know, he doesn’t have a job. Mr. Krabs: I thought you said you could pay for it! Patrick: Oh, i’m paying for it, alright. Yeah, try pulling that one out at a real restaurant! See what happens. So, Mr. Krabs gets Patrick to work in order to make up for his bill. Guess what happens. Just-just guess. Yeah, you got it - Patrick messes up every little thing activity! Instead of cleaning up the bathroom, he eats all the hand soap. Instead of putting ice cubes in a barrel, he smashes the freezer! Mr. Krabs: You’ve destroyed many of the things I love! May I remind you that all Mr. Krabs wanted is to be paid for his merchandise? He wasn’t extorting any customers or doing anything illegal in this episode. The final job is tossing trash bags into a trash chute. Mr. Krabs: ‘Cause if you mess this up, you’ll never eat another Krabby Patty again! Considering that Patrick isn’t paying, and destroying things, that isn’t much of an overreaction. Your safe is literally right above your shoulder. Just stand up, it’s right there. Mr. Krabs: Take this sack of loot and put ‘er in me safe! Spongebob: Okey dokey, Mr. Krabs! So, Patrick starts shoving garbage into the trash compactor. But it won’t go down. So Spongebob comes in and tells him how to use it. Of course, Mr. Krabs told Spongebob to put away some money. And as such, he brought the bag into the trash room. Guess what happens. J-j-just guess. Yeah, Patrick tosses bag into the compactor! Clip from another show. I’m not aware of what show is used here, so feel free to fill this in with the show in question. ???: What a twist! But instead of just destroying the money and ending the episode ambiguously, the thing explodes and destroys the whole restaurant. Then Mr. Krabs’ money gets shredded in front of all of them! Yeah, that’s how this show works. clips of… If you ask for a Spongebob torture porn after the events of “Boating Buddies”, “The Splinter” you’re gonna get “The Splinter”. And “Gone”. If you ask for a Mr. Krabs torture porn, this is what you get. You see, these new writers don’t understand that people generally don’t like to see the pain of the innocence. I can’t imagine why. #9 9. I'm With Stupid #8 8. Toy Store of Doom #7 7. Karate Star #6 6. Patrick's Staycation #5 5. The Googly Artiste #4 from the previous episode You know Spongebob telling me their thoughts on art and criticism really pisses me off? But what could piss me off more? 4. Big Sister Sam How about them telling me their thoughts on family? Let's shoot the elephant out of the room. Yes, Patrick said in an earlier episode that he didn't have a sister. This episode is about his sister's visit. Let's ignore that because that's the least of this episode's problems! It starts with Patrick waking Spongebob up in an attempt to clean his house. And we're already ripping off I'm With Stupid. Let's see how they can do it even worse. #3 3. Oral Report I don't know about you, but the episode "Oral Report" is a masterpiece of failure. Like, not only does it have nothing worth liking, it fails in each and every category. It is INSPIRING to how much this episode fails. It is the coalition of pretty much all of the flaws of modern Spongebob jammed into one episode. In fact, I may have to do a follow-up review on this episode! Let's start with the fact that it starts at the Krusty Krab. brief clip of "The Splinter", with a caption indicating it. Rule of thumb! #2 2. Yours, Mine and Mine HOLY SHIT! What the holy fucking hell? What the hell were they thinking with this episode?! Jesus tap-dancing Christ! Okay, now that that’s out of the way, let’s talk about Yours, Mine and Mine! Yes, just like with my other list, I managed to surprise everyone by finding at least one episode worse than the most infamous one of them all. clips of “Patrick’s Staycation”… In all of these episodes, Patrick’s an insufferable asshole, “Pat No Pay” or an insufferable idiot. And this episode probably has him at his worst in the former category. clip of “Pet Sitter Pat”, with the caption "Pet Sitter Pat is the worst you can do on the idiot side, by the way." No, not probably, definitely! I can’t imagine how you could do that worse. It starts at the Krusty Krab. clips of “One Coarse Meal”, “Face Freeze!”, “Spongebob, You’re Fired!” and “Little Yellow Book”, with each of them having captions to represent them. Remember the rule of thumb: if a Season 5 or onward episode starts at the Krusty Krab, it’s going to be one of the worst episodes of the whole series! Anyway, Patrick is having trouble figuring out what to order. After Spongebob’s prompting, he decides that he wants to buy a Krabby Kiddie Meal. However, he doesn’t have the money. So, he starts crying harder than any other point i’ve seen on this list. Just because he can’t afford a Happy Meal! Spongebob decides that they can buy the meal together and share it. Which really doesn’t work if only one person is fronting all the money. Patrick: I’m familiar with the concept…of sharing. …He says as he steals Spongebob’s wallet, takes the money out, and gives it to Squidward. Then he eats all the meal by himself, despite Spongebob asking him to save some. Then he’s miffed the meal didn’t come with a toy, and claims that he wants his money back. Keep in mind that he didn’t use ‘’his’’ money. This gets Mr. Krabs to see what’s going on. I’d just like to point out that he’s standing in the middle of a fast food restaurant with nothing on but a bath towel… Mr. Krabs steals someone’s Krabby Patty and makes a toy out of it. Spongebob does something creepy that the episode admits is creepy. And Mr. Krabs will only give it to them for some extra money. Which Spongebob once again, pays all of. Spongebob begins to reenact “To Love a Patty” for a while, before Patrick stops him. Patrick: Am I interrupting? Spongebob: Oh, hey, Patrick. Patrick: Don’t you mean…”our” new toy? At least he knows how to properly use quotations. Patrick: It came from the meal that we’re…”sharing”. As you can see, Patrick in this episode is trying to be the biggest asshole in the entirety of animation. clip of “Chicken Little” And considering what they’ve got, that’s…yeah. Yes kids, don’t agree to share jackshit or your partner will extort you as much as possible! The second Spongebob gives it, Patrick acts…I don’t even know. I keep saying that Patrick is a jackass or something along those lines. But, his behavior in this episode is jarring even to that. I can’t begin to describe it. Just look at his facial expressions. Hear the inflections in his voice. That is sociopathy. After work at night, Patrick still refuses to give Spongebob the toy. He says that Spongebob MIGHT get it tomorrow. Even a kid going through this phase isn’t this horrible! But in case you’ve forgotten, these two are grown adults with their own homes and their own lives! Spongebob thinks that Patrick’s only got the toy for tonight. And he won’t get to play with it. Actually, he will. And he’ll have a fucking party with it! The next morning, Spongebob wakes up and goes to Patrick’s house. Patrick pretends to not be home. Then he demands to see some ID. Spongebob: I have my milkshake dispenser operator’s license. …To think that they’d eventually go on to make an episode based on that one-off gag. Eventually, Spongebob tricks Patrick outside and tries to take the toy. By forces necessary. When Patrick refuses, Spongebob says that Gary was right about him. Patrick: Gary said that? YOU’RE OFF MY FRIEND LIST, Gary! clip of “Pet Sitter Pat” That makes certain facts…make way too much sense. No matter what, Patrick refuses to share, because he’s a horribly unlikeable asshole! They end up running all around Bikini Bottom in some gags that don’t lead up to anything. Sandy: Now the main problem in an argument is a lack of communication. No. The main problem here is that Patrick is an unlikeable asshole! And he LITERALLY does not have capacity for empathy! Eventually, they end up back at the Krusty Krab. To set up the usual terrible ending. And then… Patrick: If I can’t have it… No one can! eats the toy, then sighs Patrick eats it. This gets Mr. Krabs out. Mr. Krabs: You two shouldn’t let a little trinket get between you’s… Yeah, I think you should care more about Patrick’s behavior. In what capacity could this be remotely seen as interesting, funny, clever, witty, charming, or anything but cruel and fucking disgusting?! Here’s what you do: you give everyone in the restaurant their own toy, except Patrick, and have them rub it in Patrick’s face until the cows come home! That sounds pretty fair. Apparently, Mr. Krabs made a case of toys and gives each of them a new one. Patrick pays for them both with Spongebob’s wallet, claiming that it’s on him. Patrick: Have you learned nothing about sharing? Well, I know I have. Hey, Patrick. This is my very special grenade. And I wanna share it with you! Here’s the deal. I’ll keep this little shiny pole thing, and you can keep the rest of it! For as long as you want. Sound good? Good! #1 During the clip of "Stuck in the Wringer" in the interlude, an explosion can be heard in the background. of "Pet Sitter Pat"... ''My worst Patrick's a Prick episode was inevitably going to be the one where he was the most stupid, ''the previous episode or the one where he was the biggest asshole. I was very conflicted on which one to choose. In fact, I was very conflicted in determining the order of many of these episodes. But, one line of dialogue... finally... 1. The Card ...made the case for "The Card" to guarantee its spot as number one on this list. This episode is terrible. Every little bit of it. It starts at the bank. We spend way too long on several attempted and failed gags that ends with Spongebob getting his money. This scene could have and should have been cut out of the episode entirely. "Spongebob Squarepants" is owned by Nickelodeon and Viacom. Credits song: "I See the Light - Knights of the Temple" Transition song: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" thank you for voting.This video was made for review purposes and falls under Fair Use. No copyright infringement was intended by this video, and this is not meant to be a substitute for the animations in question. Thank you for watching. This review really hit home. Yes, my dog really was named after pre-movie Spongebob, for occasionally doing doing stupid things, like chasing his tail until he bumped and hit a wall. The "True" Order 1.) Pet Sitter Pat - 47 Atrocity points (unforgivable) 2.) The Card - 40 Atrocity points (unforgivable) 3.) Yours, Mine and Mine - reconsidering 4. Oral Report - 40 Atrocity points (unforgivable) 5. Big Sister Sam - 34 Atrocity points (unwatchable) 6. The Splinter - 33 Atrocity points (unwatchable) 7. The Googly Artiste - 32 Atrocity points (unwatchable) 8. Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom - 31 Atrocity points (unwatchable) 9. Stuck in the Wringer - 30 Atrocity points (unwatchable) 10. Patrick's Staycation - 30 Atrocity points (unwatchable) 11. Karate Star - 26 Atrocity points (intolerable) 12. Toy Store of Doom - 25 Atrocity points (intolerable) 13. I'm With Stupid - 25 Atrocity points (intolerable) 14. Restraining Spongebob - 24 Atrocity points (intolerable) 15. Pat No Pay - 21 Atrocity points (intolerable) 16. Squidtastic Voyage - 19 Atrocity points (bad but tolerable) 17. A Friendly Game - 16 Atrocity points (bad but tolerable) Clip of "Survival of the Idiots" Patrick: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?! Trivia *As of this list, Mr. Enter offically considers Patrick a sociopath and his most hated SpongeBob character. *This contains Mr. Enter's first pre-movie review. *In his "Extra Thoughts" video on The Card, he comments that without that one line of dialogue, the episode would still make the list due to how Patrick was still insufferably stupid in that episode's own regard. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Lists